Sorry, Cause We Love Each Other
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Kami hanya berdua. Saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tak punya yang lainnya. Hanya aku dan Luhan. Di dunia kami sendiri yang dianggap kotor oleh sosial. Ditempatkan di sudut paling kumuh dalam strata kehormatan. Sampah yang tak pantas dihargai. Semuanya hanya karena kami saling mencintai./ HunHan. Yaoi. Hard!Angst. Mind to RnR?


**Sorry, Cause We Love Each Other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Discalimer::**__ They're not mine nor even wish. _

_**Pair::**__ HunHan (Sehun X Luhan )_

_**Genre::**__ Hard!Angst & Romance_

_**Warnings::**__ YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), non EyD, __**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Hope ya like it :) ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mereka bilang, jatuh cinta adalah hal paling indah yang pernah kau rasakan._

_Dan aku harus setuju dengan mereka._

_Saat ketika mataku bertemu pandang dengan hazel mempesona itu._

_Saat ketika rona malu sedikit demi sedikit menyebar di pipi halusnya._

_Saat ketika bibir tipis kemerahannya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara selembut beludru ketika mengucap namaku; 'Sehun-ah'._

_Harus kuakui, tak ada saat-saat paling indah dalam hidupku selain saat-saat itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-_ah_!"

Aku mendongak. Menemukan sosok mungil berlari menghampiriku. Tanpa sempat terkejut, sosok itu sudah lebih dulu menerjangku. Memeluk leherku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk bahuku. "_Hyung_..."

"Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya.

Tak bisa kulakukan hal lain selain tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Membawa tubuhnya lebih erat dalam pelukanku. "Aku hanya pergi bekerja selama 7 jam, dan kau sudah merindukanku?"

Ia menarik dirinya namun tangannya masih melingkar di leherku. Membuat wajahnya berhadapan begitu dekat dengan wajahku. "Tetap saja aku rindu padamu." _Pout_ mengiringi ucapannya.

Kubawa tanganku pada pipinya. Menangkupkan telapak tanganku pada gumpalan halus pipinya, mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau tahu aku akan selalu kembali padamu."

Ujung bibir tipisnya terangkat. Melengkungkan senyuman paling indah yang membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku dan jangan merindukanku berlebihan karena itu akan membuatmu menderita."

Ia menghela napas. Lengannya turun ke dadaku, menggenggam kemejaku erat. "Kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Kepalanya tertunduk. Dan meskipun begitu, aku tahu ia mulai menangis lagi.

Aku memeluknya. Membiarkannya menangis di dadaku. Membasahi kemejaku dengan air matanya. Sementara aku menghela napas, mencoba mengurangi sesak di dadaku karena melihatnya menangis. "Aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan bagimu menangis seperti ini." Kukecup surai lembut pirangnya yang menggelitik daguku.

"A-aku tahu... aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu..." gumamnya di sela isakan.

Aku tak membalas ucapannya. Hanya menarik dagunya dan mulai mengecup lembut sepasang bibir semanis permen dan selembut kapas itu. Merasakan setiap kerinduan yang ia pendam untukku. Mengecap setiap cinta yang coba ia sampaikan padaku. "Aku di sini sekarang, bersamamu." Kuhapus jejak air mata yang menodai pipinya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kualihkan ciumanku pada dahinya.

Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada daguku. Membuatku terus mencium ujung dahinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

Tuhan, betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Terima kasih telah memberikan satu lagi hari untuk kulewati bersamanya. Bertahan melewati waktu yang kelihatannya pendek, namun tidak ketika Luhan tak berada di sisiku. Dengan perasaan cemas yang terus mencabik akal sehatku. Karena tidak setiap hari aku beruntung seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tapi mereka juga bilang, jatuh cinta bisa membuatmu menderita._

_Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa mencintai Luhan bisa membuatku menderita._

_Karena bagiku, ia begitu sempurna untuk dicintai._

_Begitu indah untuk dikasihi._

_Begitu murni untuk dilindungi._

_Hingga akhirnya aku sadar._

_Luhan tidak akan pernah membuatku menderita._

_Mereka salah._

_Merekalah yang membuat kami menderita._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun—" Luhan membeku di tempatnya. _Remote_ televisi jatuh dari genggamannya. "S-sehun-_ah_..."

Kupejamkan mataku. Tidak. Jangan pandangan sedih itu lagi. Aku takkan sanggup...

Saat kubuka kedua mataku, Luhan telah berada di hadapanku. Jari tangannya gemetar mencoba menggapai pipiku. Saat kulit lembutnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku, aku mendesis. Merasakan sensasi hangat yang perih namun menyesakkan.

Hangat karena itu tangan Luhanku tercinta. Perih karena ia menyentuh tepat di luka memar yang baru saja kudapatkan. Sesak karena ia kini mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kucoba meraih pipinya. Mengenyahkan bulir air mata yang kini mulai berjatuhan dari muara hazelnya.

"Ini perbuatan mereka lagi, 'kan?" Bisiknya pelan.

Aku hanya diam. Sekuat mungkin berusaha agar tak menangis. Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin terlarut. Maka aku hanya bisa menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, Sehun..." dan isakannya makin menjadi. Ia memelukku erat. Menangis di dadaku.

Aku gagal. Gagal untuk tidak menangis. Gagal untuk tidak membuatnya semakin larut. Gagal memberikan sisa hari yang tenang untuknya.

Mereka... orang-orang... sosial... semuanya membenci kami. Hanya karena kami saling mencintai. Mereka menganggap kami kotor. Memperlakukan kami seperti sampah yang harus dibuang dari lingkungan dan dimusnahkan keberadaannya. Semua demi hidup yang mereka anggap akan lebih indah jika orang-orang seperti kami tiada.

Kami bagaimanapun, tidak bisa membenci mereka. Mereka dulunya adalah teman-teman kami, keluarga kami, dan kami masih menganggap mereka demikian meski mereka sudah tak menganggap kami begitu.

Kami hanya berdua. Saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tak punya yang lainnya. Hanya aku dan Luhan. Di dunia kami sendiri yang dianggap kotor oleh sosial. Di tempatkan di sudut paling kumuh dalam strata kehormatan. Sampah yang tak pantas dihargai. Semuanya hanya karena kami saling mencintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidur nyenyak malam hari kini menjadi suatu hal yang hampir tak pernah kami alami._

_Dengan setiap lemparan batu ke rumah kecil kami tiap kali hilir orang-orang mabuk._

_Meneriakkan sumpah serapah dengan lantang seolah sedang meneriakkan sebuah proklamasi kemerdekaan._

_Dan kami hanya tersudut di kamar._

_Saling memeluk satu sama lain._

_Mencoba mengabaikannya namun selalu gagal secara menyedihkan._

_Selalu berakhir dengan tangisan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haruskah kita beli kedua rasa ini?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari deretan mie instan kepada Luhan yang kini berdiri sambil menyadurkan dua botol selai. Stroberi dan hazelnut.

"Hm, kita masih punya rasa stroberi 'kan?" Aku mengambil kedua botol selai itu dari tangannya, menaruhnya di keranjang belanjaan yang kupegang. Tanpa harus menjawabnya pun aku pasti akan mengizinkannya untuk membeli kedua selai itu.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menyusuri lorong supermarket. Berjalan sambil terus melihat deretan mie instan. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! _Jwaesonghamnida_." Luhan segera membungkuk dan aku segera menghampirinya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Aku menatap Luhan yang mengangguk lalu beralih menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah membereskan belanjaannya yang jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Aku dan Luhan segera turut membantunya sambil terus mengucapkan maaf. Dan wanita itu membalas bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Dia mendongak menatap kami. Dan aku tercengang.

"Oh, bibi Yoon?"

Bibi Yoon membatu. Raut wajahnya memucat. Dan aku tahu benar apa penyebabnya.

"Maafkan kami. Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja." Aku sekali lagi membungkuk setelah sebelumnya memandang Luhan yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya. Pertanda ia gelisah.

Bibi Yoon tak mengatakan apapun selain memandang kami takut dan segera pergi. Bahkan meninggalkan belanjaannya.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku sambil menghela napas. Aku tahu bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir.

Kualihkan pandanganku dan bahkan tanpa berpikir lagi kurentangkan tanganku. Menunggu Luhan menangis di dadaku.

Ya, semuanya akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Tangisan Luhan _hyung_ku akan selalu tumpah setelah menerima semua perlakuan mereka.

Bibi Yoon salah satu dari mereka. Ia adalah tetangga kami. Satu hal baik tentangnya, ia adalah tipe orang yang akan menghindari kami, bukannya menghajar kami habis-habisan seperti halnya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ingin sekali aku membalas mereka._

_Membayar perbuatan mereka yang telah menumpahkan air mata dari muara hazel Luhanku yang tercinta._

_Tapi tidak kulakukan._

_Aku tidak mau mereka berpikir kami sama buruknya dengan apa yang selama ini mereka kira._

_Mereka mengira kami adalah orang-orang kotor, meski nyatanya kami hanyalah dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai._

_Mereka mengira kami adalah orang-orang hina, meski nyatanya kami hanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain._

_Mereka mengira kami adalah orang-orang berdosa, meski nyatanya kami hanya saling mengasihi tanpa ada keinginan menyakiti siapapun._

_Ironiskah jika kami berpikir, merekalah orang-orang kotor itu? Merekalah orang-orang hina itu? Merekalah orang-orang berdosa itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun... sehun..." Luhan menutup kedua telinganya sambil menangis. Dan aku memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku di sini, _hyung_. Kita akan selalu bersama." Gagal menahan air mataku, aku berakhir dengan wajah berlumuran air mata.

"Takut.. aku takut, Sehun..."

"Sssh... aku ada di sini untukmu. Jangan takut, _hyung_." Kupejamkan erat kedua mataku. Mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Membiarkan air mataku membasahi rambut pirangnya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja selama kita bersama. Kau percaya padaku?" Kuusap lembut punggungnya.

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukanku. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Sehun-_ah_." Kurasakan ia mendongak.

Dan aku menunduk menatapnya. Berusaha tersenyum menjemput senyuman miliknya. Karena kutahu, ia akan selalu tersenyum jika aku tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Bibir kami bertemu. Dalam ciuman lembut penuh kasih. Berusaha saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Berusaha mengabaikan jerit geram orang-orang di luar sana. Berusaha mengacuhkan lemparan kebencian mereka ke jendela-jendela benteng pertahanan kami. Berusaha menghiraukan sumpah serapah yang mereka ludahkan kepada kami.

Menunggu hingga mereka lelah dan pergi. Menunggu mereka puas kemudian berlalu. Kami hanya bisa menunggu tanpa bisa berhenti ketakutan. Kami menyedihkan bahkan bagi mata kami sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tidak tahu mencintai Luhan adalah sebuah dosa._

_Aku tidak tahu mencintai Luhan adalah sebuah penderitaan._

_Aku tidak tahu mencintai Luhan adalah sebuah kesalahan._

_Yang kutahu, kusadar sepenuhnya, bahwa aku hanya mencintai Luhan._

_Hanya mencintainya._

_Hanya itu._

_Tidak juga kutahu bahwa itu membuat mereka berang._

_Itu membuat mereka berubah menjadi monster._

_Itu membuat mereka membenci kami dan membuang kami._

_Kebodohanku karena aku tak tahu apa-apa selain mencintai Luhan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_..."

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh. Bisa kurasakan dari pergerakannya dalam pelukanku. Aku hanya terus menatap langit-langit kamar kami.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Luhan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Kemana?" Jarinya memainkan kain piyamaku.

"Ke suatu tempat di mana hanya ada kita." Kujawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"Adakah tempat seperti itu?"

"Kita akan menemukannya." Kuelus surai lembutnya. "Kau mau?"

Jari Luhan kini mengusap pelan perutku. "Asalkan selalu bersamamu, aku ikut."

Tak bisa kutahan senyuman untuk berkembang di bibirku. Kupeluk sosok mungilnya makin erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya walau hanya sedetik. Sebuah penderitaan tanpa ujung jika kuharus berpisah dengannya.

"Tidurlah, _hyung_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun selain menenggelamkan dirinya lebih nyaman dalam ceruk leherku. Mengecup leherku sebelum mengatakan selamat tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Cintaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mati bersama Luhan adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini._

_Tanpa Luhan aku lemah._

_Tanpa Luhan aku tak berdaya._

_Tanpa Luhan, tak ada lagi gunaku untuk hidup._

_Aku mencintainya, hanya ia seorang._

_Melihatnya bersedih adalah siksaan bagiku._

_Melihatnya tersenyum adalah surga bagiku._

_Asal bersamanya, matipun kurela._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap?."

Luhan tersenyum begitu cantik. Tangannya terulur menangkup pipiku. Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada daguku. "Aku selalu siap kapanpun kau siap."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Inikah yang kau tunggu selama ini?"

"Ya." Luhan tersenyum senang. Kilau kebahagian terpancar dari hazelnya.

Kukecup bibirnya. Melumat bibir semanis permen dan selembut kapas itu penuh kasih. Sama seperti sejak pertama kami bertemu. Hingga kini semuanya akan berakhir, rasanya tetap sama. Manis dan lembut. Luhanku...

"Bersama-sama." Kuberikan sebuah botol kecil padanya sementara kugenggam botol kecilku sendiri.

Luhan membuka tutup botolnya dan menatapku lembut. Senyum terus terkembang dari wajahnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat di mana hanya akan ada kita berdua." Kuelus pipinya perlahan.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Ia sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Aku tertawa kecil.

Dan dalam hitungan tanpa suara, kami meneguk isi botol kecil itu bersama-sama. Mengosongkannya hingga ke tetes terakhir. Lalu berbaring di rumput hijau yang menjadi alas kami berpijak.

Aku menatap wajahnya, mengelusnya perlahan. Memastikan sosok itu akan terus terpatri hingga ke kehidupanku yang selanjutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan. Selalu hingga akhir."

Luhan tersenyum cantik. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Hingga akhir waktuku." Kukecup bibirnya untuk terakhir kalinya berada di dunia ini.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah kami. Bahkan hingga kedua mata kami perlahan terpejam. Hingga sakit di tubuh kami tak lagi terasa. Hingga jantung kami tak lagi berdetak. Hingga kami tak lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam tubuh kami.

Dialasi rumput hijau musim semi, dinaungi langit biru yang cerah, ditemani matahari hangat pagi ini, kami akhirnya mencapai tempat impian kami. Tempat di mana hanya ada kami. Dan cinta kami.

Takkan ada mereka yang mengusik kami lagi. Kami bisa merasakan ketenangan sekarang. Kami bisa merasakan kebahagian cinta kami sekarang. Meski kami tak bisa lagi merasakan hidup, kami bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika kau membaca suratku ini, tolong sampaikan pada mereka._

_Mereka sudah menang._

_Mereka berhasil mengusir kami dari kehidupan._

_Mereka berhasil membuang kami dari kehidupan._

_Mereka kini berhasil mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih indah yang selama ini mereka inginkan._

_Katakan pada mereka, kami turut berbahagia untuk mereka._

_Katakan pada mereka, kami sudah memaafkan mereka._

_Katakan pada mereka, kami tak pernah membenci mereka._

_Katakan juga pada mereka, bahwa kami ingin meminta maaf._

_Karena meski kini kami telah pergi dari kehidupan mereka, kami tetap tak bisa berhenti untuk saling mencintai._

_Maaf karena hingga akhir hayat kami, kami tak bisa melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan._

_Maaf, karena kami saling mencintai._

_Tertanda,_

_Oh Sehun_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ END ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Sebelum saya mulai cuap-cuap, saya sangat amat berharap kalian menangis membaca ini #plak. Oke, saya hanya ingin tahu apakah angst saya berhasil(?) atau tidak.**_

_**Sebenernya saya juga ga tega bikin HunHan jadi seperti ini, hanya saja menurut saya mereka tuh paling pas buat ff tipe beginian. Idk, mungkin karena mereka REAL, jadinya chemistry mereka ngena banget getoh XD #abaikan.**_

_**HunHan disini baik banget ya? ngga nge-blame mereka sama sekali. Duh romantis sampe mati bareng lalalala~ *nari balet* *nyusruk dengan kaki di atas(?)*. Maaf kalo ini menyinggung sara (banget), soalnya saya baru sadar kalo Korea tuh kehidupan sosialnya masih condong ke timur. Saya pernah liat sebuah film yaoi buatan korea dan, yeah, tanggapan masyarakat di film itu tuh kurang lebih kaya di ff ini. Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalo kalian yang nemuin surat Sehun ini? Disimpen sendiri? Nyampein pesannya ke mereka? Apa dikubur? Jawab dengan benar kalo gamau digentayangin arwahnya Sehun. #plak**_

_**Alright, promosi dikit boleh kali ye? Yang punya twitter woy, polow saya boleh dong? *maenin alis ala pervert* #plak. (a)KimNyxEunjung**_

_**Okesip, sekarang boleh teken tombol reviewnya!**_

_**Jeongmal gomawo~**_

_**Salam HUNHAN SHIPPER!**_

_**Like Chanyeol said: GO HUNHAN! (Ini ciyus lho! Chanyeol pernah ngomong gini! Nyaaa~ XD )**_


End file.
